The Last Breaths
by Gaili Beron
Summary: These are separate one-shots of the deaths of cats in the Warriors books. This is a detailed version of cat's deaths, like what were they thinking. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Rated T mostly for blood, though no much of it.
1. Falcon Swoop

"Save some finch for the kits," Falcon Swoop pawed the bony finch away from her son's nose before he could eat any more of the precious prey.

"But, but, I haven't eaten in two days!" Jay's Wing trembled as he stood up, his legs trembling.

"Well, I think that the kits need to be fed before the Sharpclaws. Come on, lets go back," Falcon Swoop picked up the two voles she had managed to find hiding half-starved among some tree roots.

Jay's Wing weakly picked up the finch in his jaws and struggled back onto his feet. Following his mother back to the main gathering place, he looked back at the forest. Instead of the lush foliage he was used to, the plants had withered and shriveled up, everything now a dead brown.

When Falcon Swoop and Jay's Wing got back to the clearing, they dropped the voles and finch in the meager fresh kill pile. Usually they made cats hunt for themselves, but at this time of drought and danger, Furled Bracken decided for everyone to pitch in and share all the prey they find.

"I'm going to deliver some prey to Shy Fawn and her kits," Falcon Swoop picked up a dormouse and started towards Shy Fawn's den. "And you can't eat any fresh kill," She added, seeing out of the corner of her eye that Jay's Wing was eyeing his finch hungrily.

_Sharpclaws in Training. _Falcon Swoop rolled her eyes as she entered the nursery, seeing her skinny littermate watching her kits tumbling around.

"Shy Fawn?" The smaller tom paused in wrestling with the bigger she-kit and looked at his mother with huge yellowish amber eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" Shy Fawn looked at her kit.

"Why did you call me 'Fish Leap'?" Fish Leap waddled away from his sister and sat down in front of mother, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Falcon Swoop!" The white kit interrupted the conversation and ran over to the she-cat.

"Hi Half Moon. How are you doing?" Falcon Swoop bent over and licked the kit on the head.

Half Moon ignored the greeting, immediately asking, "Where is Jay's Wing? I want to see Jay's Wing!"

Falcon Swoop suppressed an mrrow of laughter. She was also a kit when she had fallen for Falling Rain, her mate. He was the oldest Sharpclaw in Training at the time, and she was the runt of the nursery. There was nothing especially striking about herself, she was a faint cream colored cat with pale brown spots and plain green eyes. Falling Rain was a muscular gray tabby with vibrant azure eyes. They had fell in love when she had turned down Furled Bracken, at the time the leader's first born son, making him next in line for leader.

"He is outside," She mewed, watching the kit's face light up.

"Thank you!" Half Moon squeaked, running out of the den to greet Jay's Wing.

"Ha! Jay's Wing is the only thing she can talk about since she was able to see," Shy Fawn watched her kit bound out of the den. "I won't be surprised if they become mates when they are both Sharpclaws," Shy Fawn shook her head, chuckling.

"MOM!" Fish Leap whined, pressing his face even closer to his mother's.

"What?" Shy Fawn snapped, looking back to her tom-kit.

"Answer my question!" Fish Leap's usually calm amber eyes became sparks of anger.

"I'm sorry my little one," Shy Fawn purred, pulling the small kit near her and starting to groom him. "I named you after the first fish I caught. Right before I caught it, it jumped into the air,"

"Mommm!" Fish Leap frowned. "Why didn't you call me something cool like Falcon Swoop's name? 'Fish Leap' is about as boring as you can get,"

"Falcon Swoop!" Jay's Wing burst through the curtain of ivy that covered the den, urgency breaking up his voice.

"What?" Falcon Swoop dropped the vole and guided Jay's Wing back outside.

"Half Moon's gone! She said that she was going to go play and disappeared into the woods. When Falling Rain and I went to go hunt, I couldn't see her anywhere, and she wasn't at that place near the stream where them two like to play," Jay's Wing's eyes displayed pure fear.

"I'll try to pick up her trail," Immediately, the fresh scent of the kit hit the roof of her mouth. She beckoned with her tail for her son to follow her. Racing off into the forest, she darted around the dead plants, hoping to find where the scent would become fresher. The scent became sharper near the giant spruce tree, and soon she found herself at the very edge of the Thunder road. The white kit was in the very center of the trail, playfully batting a bright yellow butterfly.

"Half Moon! Come here right now!" Falcon Swoop barked hoarsely, her heart beating like the fluttering of a trapped bird.

A rumble vibrated the ground just as Half Moon looked up- a giant red Twoleg monster appeared at the very top of the road- and it was fast- as if it was chasing some invisible prey.

Not thinking, she darted out into the middle of the road. A muffled cry sounded from Jay's Wing, but the only sounds she could hear was the rumble of the monster and her own blood roaring in her ears.

She grabbed the kit by the scruff and hurled her to the safety of the badger's side of the forest. She turned to run back to the other side, but something hit her in the side as quick as lightning. She was pulled to her side, stomach throbbing, sight blurred.

_I'm dying!_ For some reason, she wasn't scared. In fact, she was relieved. She saw three figures in the last of her sight, one dark gray, and the other light gray and a small white face. Hazy sounds of grief reached her ears. There will be no more hunger, no more thirst, nothing.

She took one more breath with much difficultly, and her last thought was this: _Do not grieve, my children, for I will watch and protect you wherever you go._

Then everything was now cloaked in comforting black.


	2. One eye

"Well, I'm going to turn in. Good night, Dappletail," The small gray she-cat opened her jaws in a wide yawn.

"Good night One-eye," The frail tortoiseshell replied. "Have a good sleep,"

One-eye walked toward the elder's den and entered, the comforting scents of deceased friends and sleeping elders enveloping her with a feeling of tiredness. She smelled the fresh scent of Goldenflower in the far corner. Dread and misery rolled off of the recently joined elder. She is probably having and bad dream, thought One-eye as she settled next to the ginger she-cat, giving her companion a few quick licks before getting comfortable. She shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Light suddenly hit her eyelids, making One-eye recoil in terror. Opening her eyes, her sight was filled with a huge ginger tom, bright stars reflecting off his pelt.

"Sunstar, is that you?" She gingerly got up and bounded over to her former leader, surprised by her new found strength.

"One-eye. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. I'm taking you to enlist in the ranks of StarClan. Come, touch my pelt," Sunstar turned to go into the Stars, but One-eye paused looking back at Goldenflower, peacefully sleeping next to her old worn-out body.

"What about Goldenflower and Speckletail? They need someone older and more experienced in being an elder to help them for a little while. Please let me stay," She pleaded her eyes big like a kit's.

Sunstar shook his powerful head, green eyes gleaming with sorrow like the sun glowing through leaves. "You have lived through two leaders and you have seen the beginning of a third. It is time for you to join the ranks,"

One-eye gave one last glance at Goldenflower before gently placing her tail on the former leader's shoulder. "Let's go home,"

One single brilliant star was added to Sliverpelt that night.


	3. Rainwhisker

**Hmm. Two reviews- and to those who have reviewed, you get free warrior cat stuffed animals! If I get five reviews, I will post the last reviewer's request for a cat's death. Hurrah! Please enjoy the death of Rainwhisker!**

-----

Sorreltail ran back into the warriors den, her tortoiseshell fur fluffed up and soaked; a small mouse in her jaws. "I wouldn't go out to that storm for five peasants and a fat crow," Sorreltail grumbled, dropping her mouse and beginning to groom her fur.

"It's that bad out?" Thornclaw purred, his eyes shining brightly.

Rainwhisker watched his sister start to bicker with the older warrior. He was all ready itching to get out of the warriors den- it had been raining for three sunrises already, and he had seen Hazelpaw and Mousepaw running around the clearing like mouse-brained pigeons, yelling into the warriors den that they wanted to go hunt. Last night when he was going to get some fresh kill and when he returned he found Poppypaw about to smear mouse bile all over Brackenfur's muzzle. They all needed to get outside.

"You know what, I'm going to go hunt," Rainwhisker stood up, his sore muscles and bones protesting from being in one position too long.

"Are you serious?" Sorreltail looked up from the nearly devoured mouse, her amber eyes glittering from suppressed laughter.

"Yes, I am, and I am going to scream if I don't get out side," Rainwhisker stalked out of the warriors den, being greeted by howling rain and a wet pelt.

Fighting the biting wind, he ran across the clearing stepping into puddles that drenched his paws to the skin.

When he got outside of camp, he found no trace of scent; the rain had washed it all away. He had never really been hunting alone before; usually there was someone with him. Being alone gave him a sense of ease and carelessness. Rainwhisker, he thought, you need more times like this.

Lightning struck, and the thunder soon following broke Rainwhisker from this spell.

"I need to get into shelter," He looked around wildly, but all the trees looked the same.

A whisper sounded above the pounding rain- "Rainwhisker, over here,"

The wind pushed against his pelt, shoving him under a tree where his vision cleared and the rain ceased in beating against his pelt.

Fear struck once again when the shine of greedy lightning once again struck the sky. The sound of breaking wood reached Rainwhisker's ears. Twigs and rain rained down on him. The smell of death stuck him as claws of pain bared their way into his skin. The branch put its weight down- Rainwhisker felt his ribs break in his chest and what was left of his sight was smeared with red.

Mews filled his ears, coaxing him to just let go. Without any strength left, he stopped trying to push the branch off.

Stars filled his gaze.


End file.
